


Fanfiction

by Ander_Zanova



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ander_Zanova/pseuds/Ander_Zanova
Summary: What would happen if the batkids discovered our beloved world of fanfiction?





	Fanfiction

‘Ugh. Not another one.’ Grayson thought as the read the notification. “I’m busy now, Babs. I’ll read it later.” He texted her back. The ship took off from the runway on which it had been parked. “Maybe.” He added, just after the ship became airborne. He and Kori were headed to Gotham for a little vacation of sorts. Sometimes you just need to hang out with family. He put the ship on auto-pilot and looked at Kori. “She sent me another one.” 

Ever since Barbara had discovered fanfiction he hadn’t heard the end of it. Having held the torch as Robin and having made the complete change to Nightwing, he was the subject of many works. And now; now that Kori and he were officially together in the public eye... Well, that led to some even more interesting stories... Some he liked more than others. Some reminded him why he was doing what he was doing. Some gave him some…ideas. But mostly Babs just used them to tease him relentlessly. There was plenty of material for him to tease her right back though. Thus, the universe remained constant. 

“I know you have time. It’s a good five hours minimum from Jump to Gotham. What else are you gonna do?” Babs replied.  
“Well, I do have Kori with me this time...” He knew that would knock her off her feet for a second.  
“Ugh, Grayson! I’m not flying in that jet ever again.” She did not want any of those images in her head, thank you.  
“Just read it. You’re super badass in this one.” 

He admitted defeat and followed the link. Kori had some work to do anyway.  
‘The adventures of Jason Todd and Dick Grayson.’  
“Babs… if this is what I think it is…”  
“No, no, not this time.”  
“You’d better be right.” 

Thirty minutes later he put the phone down. This story mostly consisted of fight scenes and witty banter. It seemed mostly true to life, aside from the fact that he had managed to pull of some rather improbable moves. Dick Grayson was a fantastic fighter, but his fans always seemed to make him a lot better than he was in real life. They forgot that he was powerless. That is, aside from his dashing good looks and the skills he gained from intense training with The Bat.  
……

Grayson and Kori climbed the ladder that led to the mansion from the batcave. They walked into the kitchen where Damian and Babs were in a heated argument over something unimportant. 

“Grayson!” Babs announced as she stood to hug him. Kori fluffed Damian’s hair, a trick she had learned from Richard. Damian had been ridiculously taken aback the first time she tried it, but he liked it now. It made him feel special. He was only a kid after all.  
Grayson and Kori traded baby bats.  
“Barbara! It is most fantastic to see you!” Star exclaimed, giving her a sidehug. Normal hugs got kinda awkward with the height difference and Star’s ever-changing, yet always-revealing, outfit choices. Grayson ruffled Damian’s hair.  
“Hey dude, how’s it going?”  
“Quite well, brother.”  
……

Two hours passed and the gang was found seated on a rug in one of the living rooms. Damian rolled dice out of a cup. The five pieces landed. All showed sixes.  
“Yahtzee!” Damian called proudly.  
“Alright, alright Dami, you win!” Grayson admitted. Babs high-fived the current Robin.

“Well, what should we do now?” He continued. “We can read some fanfiction! I want to see your reaction to some of these in person.” Babs offered hopefully. “What did you think of that one I sent earlier, anyway?”  
“I’m an acrobat, not a ballerina. Also, these people seem to think I have powers.”  
“Nah, they just like to romanticize what little power you do have.” She argued.  
“Babs, there is no way I would go one-on-one with the Joker and come out with just a bruised upper arm. No way in hell. I know from experience.”  
“Ok. Well. They can bend the rules a bit. After all, there is a reason it’s called fiction.”  
“And they never get Kori quite right either…”  
“Ok, I don’t want to know what exactly you mean by that.” Babs snapped before he had the chance to get anything else out.  
“Ok, new game.” Babs decided singlehandedly. “I’ll send you all a link to my favorite fanfiction site and you have to find the best fanfic that involves one-or all- of us.” She sent a link to their group message.  
……

Meticulous searching went on for a few hours. Alfred’s signature cookies had come and gone. The group was splayed around the room, glued to their phones. Although Babs was probably cheating somehow by using her tablet. Damian sat in an arm chair. Babs laid on the ground with her legs propped on the couch, bent at the knee. Grayson was on another chair, but he was upside down. His head hung from the seat of the chair while his legs kicked absentmindedly in the air. Kori hovered, cross-legged, in a corner. Everyone wondered what she was reading that made her so happy. Various observations had come and gone whilst the group read the individual stories that they had discovered. 

“Babs! You snuck into my room and kissed me while I was engaged to Kori?! I don’t believe you!” Dick had teased once.  
“No, Beast Bot cannot die…” Star whimpered. An actual tear dripped from her cheek. Soliciting a cuddle from Dick before they both continued the search.  
“Guys… Cy and I are dating in this one…” Babs trailed.  
“Why am I always so angry?” Damian questioned.  
“Because you are always angry, Damian.” Barbara and Grayson answered immediately. 

“Ok, let’s say five more minutes.” Babs announced, indicting the impending end of the challenge as she set a timer. 

……. 

As the alarm sounded, Babs ordered everyone to provide a short synopsis of their chosen story. 

“Mine has Grayson and Todd dating.” Damian announced proudly. Star giggled. Grayson gagged. “You’ve found them!” Babs patted him on the back. “Those are my favorite!” Grayson rolled his eyes. Star eeped and hid a giggle. 

“Mine is about Raven and I. We go shopping!” Kori exclaimed. 

“I chose one about Bruce raising Grayson.” Babs smiled proudly. “And! I’m pretty sure that it is all one-hundred percent accurate and true to life.” 

“Ok, well I think I win this round.” Grayson decided. “Mine follows The Titans. Beast Boy and Raven are dating. Kori and I are married. And, the main selling point… Cy proposes to Batigirl.”  
He winks at his best bat-friend. 

Babs blushes, thinking that someone just might know the secret of her feelings for Cyborg. “Can’t they find anyone else to ship me with?” She tried to brush it off, hoping that no one saw her blush.  
“Uhm, yeah they can actually! Me!” Grayson grinned.  
“Too bad Star got to me first.” He winked at his fiancé.  
Starfire giggled again.  
“I wouldn’t want you in a million years, Dick.” Babs shot back, playfully harsh.  
“Oh, ouch!” he replied instantly. Placing a hand over his heart.  
“It is okay Richard, I will want you all of the times, even for a million years.” Star announced proudly as the hovered over, inverted herself in the air, and kissed him spider-man style. “Whoa! Whoa, whoa! We have children in the room!” Babs teased loudly. Reaching over to cover Damian’s eyes.  
“I am no child! I am the son of Bruce Wayne and I can hold my own in battle!” Damian tossed back, shoving her hand away.  
“She’s just teasing Damian.” Grayson offered, having been released.  
“Well that’s new… What have you been reading, Star?” A dorky grin appeared on his face.  
“I will show you later.” Star replied.  
Babs and Damian looked at each other uncomfortably.  
“Okay! I think we need an outside judge.” Babs announced.  
“Agreed.” Came Damian and Grayson’s voices in unison.  
“Alfred?” Babs offered.  
“Jason.” Grayson decided as he collected web addresses for each story. He sent them to his most angsty brother and waited for a response.  
“Sent. In the meantime, let’s start a movie.”  
……

An hour into The Martian, Grayson’s phone lit up from the coffee table.  
“Aha!” He lunged for the device.  
“And the winner is…..” He trailed before reading the message. A look of disappointment filled his face.  
“Man, I thought I had this.” He continued.  
“Who’s the winner?” Damian ordered.  
“Ok ok sorry. Drumroll please.” Star tapped on the arm of the leather couch rapidly, imitating a drumming sound.  
“Babs!” he announced.  
“Yes! I knew it!” Babs declared proudly. “I knew he’d like to read about baby Grayson!” 

Grayson decided to read the message aloud:  
‘Babs has to be the winner here. Tell Star that I like the one of her and Raven shopping, but it didn’t have enough action in it for my taste. Yours was good too, but Cy and Babs? Really? Also, hey, want to go on a date? I’ll pay. ;)’ 

Star beamed. Babs was disponed no one seemed to like the idea of her and Cy. Grayson feigned a broken heart. Damian teased that he should accept the offer for a date, after all, a free meal is a free meal! Babs collected more cookies before resuming the movie. Just another successful night off at The Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things...  
> 1) If you ship Jason/Dick I’m sorry for making that not a thing, pls don’t be offended. <3  
> 2) My beta actually gave me this idea, and wrote her own story with the same prompt! Check it out at: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12570813/1/Fanfiction Show her so much love bc she’s the best.  
> 3) Should I write more to this story or just let it be? Let me know what you think!


End file.
